deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zulu Warrior/Bio
The Zulu are one of the native people of South Africa and are its largest ethnic group. Originally a small tribe created by Zulu kaMalandela circa 1709, the Zulu carved out a mighty kingdom under the leadership of Shaka kaSenzangakhona, also known as Shaka Zulu. The Zulu first clashed European settlers when the Dutch Boer population of the British Cape Colony traveled north in the hopes of establishing a state of their own independent from the British crown and came into conflict with the British themselves in 1879 in what later known as the Anglo-Zulu War. Though they put fierce resistance, the lands held by the Zulu were annexed and absorbed into the colony of Natal, which in turn got absorbed into the Union of South Africa. During the Apartheid Era, the Zulu were stripped of their South African citizenship and like many fellow Bantu peoples were moved to the own semi-autonomous bantustan of KwaZulu. In 1994, KwaZulu was joined with the province of Natal, to form modern KwaZulu-Natal. Today, Zulus an important part in South African cultural, political, academic and economic space. __TOC__ Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by KevlarNinja) Out on the Savannah, a Zulu is resting on a rock, when suddenly, a Kpinga flys by his head. He looks and sees a Zande on top of a nearby hill, yelling. The Zulu responds by throwing a Isijula, which misses the Zande. Both warriors start to charge towards each other. The Zande fires some arrows, but the Zulu stops them with his shield. As they get closer, the Zande tries to stab with his Makrigga, but it get's stuk in the shield and the zulu cuts it in half with his axe. The Zulu tries to stab with his Iklwa, but only scrapes the Zande on the arm. The Zulu then takes a swing with his axe, to which the Zande dodges, causeing the axe to get stuck in an Acacia tree. The Zulu then wacks the Zande on the head with his Iwisa, knocking the Zande out. Thinking he killed the Zande, he shouts "ZuLU! Zul-U! ZULU!". The Zande than gets back up and decapitates the Zulu with his Makraka. The Zande then yells in (real) victory. Expert's Opinion The more advanced weapons of the Zande warrior, as well as their higher capacity for inflicting damage, contributed to his victory over the Zulu. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aztec Soldier (by Wassboss) A Zulu warrior is walking through the plains of Africa, hunting a zebra. He readies his Isijula to throw at the unsuspecting animal. Suddenly the zebra is startled by something and runs off into the distance. The Zulu rubs his head wondering why the beast ran. He senses something is not right and hits the ground. A Tlacochtli lands in the grass, right next to his head. He stands and sees an Aztec jaguar standing on top of a rock. He pulls out his Iwisa and throws it but the throwing club bounces off the Aztec’s helmet. The Aztec readies another arrow but the Zulu jumps into the grass and starts to crawl towards his attacker. The Aztec looks up and sees that the Zulu has gone. He looks around but he cannot see the Zulu through the long grass. Suddenly an Isijula strikes him in the arm, easily penetrating the cotton armour. He looks down and sees the Zulu crouched in the grass. He pulls out his Tematlatl and loads up a rock. He jumps down from the rock, landing in front of the Zulu. He hurls the stone at point blank range, but still misses. The Zulu pulls out his Iklwa and thrusts forward missing the Aztec by inches. The Aztec throws his sling aside and pulls out his Maquahuitl. He swings the Maquahuitl at the Zulu, catching him off guard and several gashes on his unprotected chest. The Zulu, having been taught to ignore pain, thrusts his spear forward again, this time stabbing through the cotton armour and leaving a small cut on the Aztec’s abdomen. The Aztec swings his Maquahuitl and the Zulu tries to block with his spear but the force of the swing shatters the Iklwa, rendering it useless. The Zulu pulls out his last weapon; the Zulu axe and swings it cutting the Maquahuitl in half. The Aztec pulls out his knife and tries to stab the Zulu but the Zulu jumps to the side and swings the axe almost cutting of the Aztec’s hand. The Aztec swings his knife and cuts the Zulu’s wrist, causing him to drop the axe. He then stabs his knife through the Zulu’s chest and into his heart. With a quick yank the heart comes out and he shows it too the Zulu, before the Zulu collapses dead on the floor. Expert's Opinion The Aztec jaguar won because he hit harder at a longer range meaning he could finish the Zulu off before he could get close enough to attack. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shaolin Monk (by Wassboss) A Shaolin monk is meditating peacefully in the temple grounds. Suddenly and large club flies past his head. He opens his eyes and sees a zulu standing at the temple gates, his eyes fixed on the significantly smaller monk. The monk jumps to his feet and takes out two wind and fire wheels. He waits for the zulu to make his next move. The zulu throws another Iwisa at the monk, who blocks it with the fire wheels and throws one of them. His aim is slightly off however and it only scrapes the Zulu’s side. The zulu ignores this mild pain and takes out his Isijula. He throws it at the monk who easily dodges it. He throws his other fire wheel but the zulu blocks it with his Shield. He then charges at the monk, knocking him to the ground. He goes to retrieve his Isijula and the monk takes out his whip chain. The Zulu grabs his spear and tries to stab the monk but he kicks the spear out of his hand. He then lashes at him with whip chain, leaving a small cut on his cheek. The Zulu takes out his Iklwa and thrusts it forward at the monk, who at the same time lashes his whip chain forward, getting the two weapons tangled together. The two men pull on their respective weapons, trying to not only get his weapon back but to disarm the other of his. The Zulu’s superior strength and size gives him the advantage and he easily gets his weapon back. The monk picks up his twin hooks, which were laid against the temple wall. He uses the hooks to slash the Zulu’s stomach, who again ignores the pain. He thrust forward with his spear and stabs the monk in the leg, making him cry out in pain. The monk tries to hit the Zulu again but he blocks with the shield and stabs the monk again, this time getting him in the arm. The monk is bleeding profoundly now and drops his twin hooks. He uses his last weapon the Emei pinchers and slashes the Zulus’ hand, making him drop the spear. He tries a weak stab forward but the Zulu grabs his hand and twists it very hard, breaking his wrist. The monk cries out in pain and the Zulu takes out his final weapon. He swings the axe embedding it in the monk’s head. The monk slumps to the floor and the Zulu lifts his axe in the air and shouts “ZUUUUUUUUUUUUULUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” Expert's Opinion The Zulu won because of his high tolerance to pain and because his weapons had more killing power. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maharlika (by SPARTAN 119) *Zulu: *Maharlika: Five Maharlika climbed out of a boat onto the shores of a river running through the African savanna, unnoticed by five Zulu Warriors sitting around a campfire. One of the maharlikas raised his arquebus and fires, hitting a Zulu Warrior in the chest, killing him. The Zulus grabbed their weapons, alerted by the sound of the gunshot. One of the Zulus grabbed a Brown Bess Musket and took aim at the Maharlika and fired, killing the one that fired the arquebus. The maharlika charged at the Zulus, weapons in hand, only for one of them to be cut down by an assegai, which impaled him in the chest. The other three Filipinos kept going, the lead maharlika swinging a panabas and slicing the head of a Zulu Warrior clean off. A second Maharlika thrust his sibat forward, attempting to attack a Zulu with his longer spear, but the Zulu evaded the thrust and attack with his ikwla, running the blade through the maharlika's chest. Seconds later, however, the Zulu with the ikwla was himself killed, an expertly-wielded dahong paloy slicing across his neck. One of the two surviving Zulu warriors stood between the two maharlika and the Zulu leader. He attempted to thrust his ikwla at the commanding maharlika. The maharlika leader blocked the Zulu's attack, and struck back with a downward strike with the panabas, literally splitting the Zulu's skull. Meanwhile, the Zulu commander struck back, hitting the last surviving maharlika apart from the commander with a thrust the chest with his iklwa. The attack, however, left him open to a panabas strike, which he only barely dodged, dropping his ikwla in the process. The maharlika leader made a second panabas strike, a downward chop which the Zulu only barely dodged. Then the Zulu made his move, moving to the side of the maharlika and making a strike into his neck. The maharlika fell to the ground as the wound bleed profusely. The Zulu leader then raised the blood-stained axe in the air and gave a shout of victory. WINNER: Zulu Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Zulus prevailed in spite of their lesser degree of training because of their superior tactics. The intimidation factor of the Zulu, as well as their moderately superior weapons also contributed to the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Juramentado (by Tybaltcapulet) A Zulu warrior named Bheka crouching in the grasslands prepared to scout out a neighboring tribe's village. The village he lived in was suffering from a lack of food and the enemy village had plenty.Bheka's mission was to see just how worth it the battle would be.But Bheka would come across a terrifying sight to behold from the shadows. Agapito, a Moro Juramentado was just finishing his prayer to Allah.La ilaha il-la'l-lahu(There is no god but Allah) he chanted over and over again. Agapito was separated from his comrades after a long trip on sea where he ended up deserted on the coast of So 4th h Africa, close to the Zululand. He needed to destroy these heretics as best as possible before his inevitable demise. He then saw his chance as Bheka was slowly slinking around careful not to be heard by others but not realizing he had been seen. Agapito drew his Kampilan and screamed his chant before immediately charging into the Zulu, completely forgetting about his bow. Bheka, totally alarmed threw his Iwisa and hit Agapito's kneecap stunning his momentarily. This angered Agapito further and he decided to keep going anyways. He swung his Kampilan and cut the side of Bheka's arm. Bheka quickly stabs Agapito in the lower leg and tries to retreat while holing him off. At the same time the Iklwa and the Kampilan are knocked out of their hands forcing them to do to their short range options. Bheka being the quicker man was easily able to get to high ground first and ready his Axe. Meanwhile Agapito lagged behind with his Barong out and ready. He tackled Bheka then tried to go for the kill but was stabbed in the behind. As Agapito clutched his buttocks, Bheka swung his axe hitting Agapito squarely in the shoulder. The Moro soldier then wildly swung his Barong, hitting thin air. Bheka then jumped in the air over Agapito's head and threw his axe at his back this time making his enemy finally fall. He laughed and whispered in his ear"Ubonakala ucela ukufa, akunjalo?"(You seem to be asking for death right?). He then decapitated him with the axe, killing Agapito instantly. "Khona-ke yilokho othola khona"(Then that is what you receive) he morbidly responds. He then screams " ZULU!,ZULU!,ZULU!",and goes back to his scouting mission. Winner: Zulu Expert's Opinion While the Juramentado was a bulkier warrior with arguably better weapons he fell short in almost everything else. His tactics and mentality were not conducive for battle and as a result of that was utterly outclassed as a warrior. The Zulu was faster, more deliberate with his attacks and was just a better overall warrior. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aboriginal Australian Warrior (by Battlefan237) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Iberian Soldier (By Pygmy Hippo 2) Carthage Carthage's preparations for war against the Roman Empire had been halted for a while by the sudden attacks of a mysterious new army of attackers led by a man called Shaka. The General Hannibal had formed a small force of Iberian Caetrati mercenaries to go out and see if they could find the enemy's base. Instead, the Iberians had found a force equal in numbers to theirs and decided to wait for orders from their employer before engaging the enemy. The small force of Zulu Impi soldiers had been sent to scout the territory after King Shaka heard rumors of mercenaries being hired and protect the base. They noticed another group but followed their leader's orders and did not pursue them after they left. The Zulu were sure that there would be an army coming but instead, the same force returned and started running at them while yelling with javelins in one hand and shields in the other. "Zulu! Zulu!" The Impis shouted their own battle cries and drew Assegais with their Isihlangu shields before throwing them at the approaching enemies who took some losses from the throwing spears but the Caetra shields and bronze armor of some blocked the majority of projectiles. The Caetrati got witin Soliferrum range and unleashed a much more lethal barrage that tore through the wooden ox-hide shields with ease and the unarmored flesh of their foes with ease. Needless to say, the Zulu were shaken by the fact that most of their shields were gone but were driven into a frenzy when the Iberians began retreating and pursued them to avenge their losses. The Caetrati merely looked back and their leader nodded to make them draw slings and start firing bullets at their now much less-equipped adversaries who wound up getting broken bones and falling over if they didn't have an Isihlangu anymore and the few that did still had to witness some men getting their foreheads split open with rocks and killed. However said losses only amounted to a handful and the Impi retaliated with a barrage of Iwisas that did much less damage, the wooden clubs mostly bounced off the enemy's armor and only two poor mercenaries got the same fate that their enemies had. The Zulus and Iberians finally got within melee distance and the chaotic combat that followed actually made the tide seem like it was changing. While a couple Impis were foolish enough to utilize the Iwisa at short range, the Iklwa and Zulu Axe proved more effective than the Falcata and Gladius Hispaniensis at killing their foes despite the armor. This was made even worse as the Isihlangu was able to disarm the Caetrati of their namesake and then finish them off with a precise blow to unarmored parts. The Iberians started retreating as a couple more men held the Zulus back before being slain and retreated to a nearby valley where their opponents lost them and were then taken off-guard as a couple men wound up with hacked open heads. The Impi quickly reacted to the Caetrati's ambush and once more fought them with their best weapons but the previous losses had taken their toll and the majority of them now had to fight two enemies, a situation that resulted in them getting butchered. A couple men kept fighting with fury and one soldier with a Iklwa and Axe tore through throats and stomachs before a Gladius stabbed through his back and out his chest. The rest of the Zulu began retreating and were picked off by ranged attacks, one catching a bullet to the back of his head and another getting a Soliferrum in all of his limbs before his head was punctured. Two Impi finally faced off against the seven remaining Caetrati and one of them stabbed through an unarmored mercenary's chest with an Assegai before beating another to death with his Isihlangu before being surrounded by four men and stabbed with Soliferrums relentlessly. The leaders then stood off against each other and after a couple misses, the Falcata lopped off the Iklwa's spear point and a Caetra punch broke his foe's hand behind his shield. The Zulu quickly pulled out his Axe and caught the Iberian's blade before tearing it away and then hooked his foe's shield away. However this gave time for the Caetrati leader to pull out his Gladius and hack down on the man's forearms, literally disarming him, before disembowling him and finally splitting the Impi's head down the middle. His fellows joined him afterwards before they left the bodies there and returned back to Carthage to tell their employer the good news of their victory. What happened next is history as King Shaka was certainly not prepared for an army of armored mercenaries with cavalry and war elephants, winding up another victory of the General Hannibal. Winner:Iberian Caetrati Expert's Opinion The Zulu Impi had the better combo of blade and shield, a better secondary melee weapon, and experience against more technologically advanced foes and skirmishers but the Iberian Caetrati dominated ranged combat, had more armor to protect them, and their tactics enabled them to wear down their foes. In the end, the Zulu couldn't close the distance against the Iberians before their numbers were dwindled too much. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios